The haunted server
An invisible hand struck me. I fell off the roof of my house (in minecraft of course). I landed on the ground. "LOL" is what I saw on the chat, a lot. That was strange... I could have sworn someone or something had hit me. I looked up, nothing there. I was in a village on a Minecraft server. I had hoped to become a full time member of.. "What are you looking at?" said player summer123. "Something knocked me off!" I replied. "Nobody knocked you off you fell, duh" said scp-deadlock (he's the closest person to a friend i had on that server). "I could have sworn something did" I said. "I don't see anything." said summer123. There was something strange about summer123. She had a perfectly gray Alex skin that other players had tried and tried to find. They never had and she refused to tell anybody anything about where she got it or weather she made it downloaded it or what. I never really thought about it, but soon I will find out. 2 days later when I joined the server again... I had NO IDEA that I was in for the most shocking adventure of my life! I soon found myself exploring the far end of the server with deadlock. I heard someone behind us. I turned around and saw nothing. Soon we came to a large brick wall. "Lets check this place out." said deadlock. He used dirt blocks to pillar over it and then we came to a hole new server with buildings and everything only the strange part was: there was everything, but no one's there. It seemed totally abandoned. "This is awesome!" said deadlock. "This is creepy!" I said. Then I heard the voices. "help us..." they said. Not in the chat in the game sound effects. "Do you hear that" I said. "Hear what? Come on man, this is Minecraft!" replied deadlock. "Whatever" I said then the sounds seemed to have stopped. Later that day I returned to the server. That was when the real nightmare begun. I told summer123 about the voices the abandoned server. "You heard them" she said. "Yeah! Weird right?" I replied. She then exitted the server. I was totally confused at first but then I just decided that she most have had something to do irl. Shortly after deadlock and I returned to the mysterious place over the wall we explored for a little while. Then we came to a large building that looked like it was cut in half with what looked like a portal inside "Is that a Nether portal?" said deadlock. "It doesn't look like it". "Let's go in." said deadlock. "I'm not sure this is a good idea" I started. But deadlock was already in. I decided to follow. I soon found myself in gray room. Gray blocks on the walls gray everything. "What is this place?" said deadlock. "idk" I replied. Thats when I saw her. A player with the new female skin verson only totally gray, just like summer123. "Where are we" asked deadlock before I did. "The other side of the wall..." she replied. "What?" I said. "You're on the other side of the wall..." she said. Several more gray players appeared chanting "The other side of the wall...", "Will you all stop talking in mysteries?!" I said. "alright" one of them said. "Here is what happened..." he said. "You are aware of the admin", "yeah real jackass" said deadlock. "Yes, well... it was him we we're all tired of his abusive adminship so we rose all of us, and then he took an in game screenshot and next thing we knew we were here in this gray world, and slowly turned gray ourselves..." he continued. "What a gray story, chicken lets make run for it these people are nuts." said deadlock. Deadlock and I took off, the grays didn't move to stop us. Soon we where out of the building. Somehow, we appeared in be the same server as behind the wall. "This is so fucking weird." said deadlock. "I fucking agree" I replied. Then some said "There they are colored ones! Grab them!" "Lets get outta here!" I said. We didn't get far, soon we were surrounded by a crowd of 20 gray players. "You have the color..." one said. "No color..." they all said. "No color in the stars. No color in the moon no color in my dreams. No color." they all chanted. Then they began to push us forward. "To the pit!!!" they cried "All color must go!!!" Then more gray players changed throw there circle, that's when I realized that they where the players from before. "Run!!" one yelled. "These guys they've gone totally crazy" another said. We ran, the insane players followed then they saw the building but then they all stopped as they saw it. We made it in. Once we made it, I was shocked to see summer123 standing there. "SUMMER!!" cried all the grays at once. "Wait. How did you get here?!" I said. "I came from this place.." she replied. "I was here with them for a long time" she said. "Then I found this" she pulled out an eye of ender. "It sent me back but I don't belong there anymore... this is my home now but you can have it" she said as she attempts giving me the eye of ender. I throw it against the wall and a portal appeared and soon me and deadlock were back to the server. Then we came to the servers admin, "I need your screen shots taken." he said. "Sure wait what?" I replied then FLASH!! Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Chicken10